


Collages

by WTF J and K Pop 2021 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/WTF%20J%20and%20K%20Pop%202021
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: J and K pop: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	1. Without you

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/qWHESP5.jpg)


	2. Because of you

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/obbtqrT.jpg)


End file.
